Homecoming
by BunnyHopper101
Summary: Short story about Quinn, about life, and most importantly Prom and Finn, after pregnancy. Takes place before Original Songs, when Quinn is protective of being "on top" and having her prom queen "crown". Hope you enjoy! :   One-shot- Normal day at school


**My first FF ever! :) This is Quinn-centric, on Glee, it takes place before Original Songs, around, I think. **

**Disclaimers: Um, I took the line (or the gist of it) that's like, "I can tell he's going to ask me out by the way he asked to cheat on my English test" out of the Original Glee Book; The Beginning, so that does not belong to me. Also Glee (and the characters) does not belong to me, if I remember correctly, it's Ryan Murphy's show. I'll Google it and get back to you if it's actually Ryan Murphy. :) Anyway, long story short, i_t's not mine_. :P**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review**! (*Flames accepted*)

**Homecoming**

_Prom queen._

The two words echoed inside Quinn Fabray's head, as she stepped through the front doors of McKinley High, the kids surrounding her that weren't worth her attention parting like the Red Sea to let her pass. Well, her and her two 'sidekicks', Brittany and Santana.

Things were exactly the way they used to be.

A banner announcing, "Homecoming Dance; vote for prom King and Queen!" in very sparkly red glitter danced in Quinn's vision, and Brittany seemed to see it too, since she protested, "Queen isn't spelled that way! It's, uh, K-U-I-N. Yeah." She said and sighed in annoyance as if outraged the creators of the flashy banner would ever spell the word wrong.

She was a typical blonde, which is why Quinn forgave her. But, honestly, sometimes she was waaaay too blonde for her own good.

"No, Britt, _you_ spelled it wrong. They had it right." Quinn said patiently, waiting for Santana to say something to Brittany that would reassure her, as she usually did.

Santana remained silent.

Quinn had sensed some sort of tension between them for a few days. They would get over it. Probably Brittany had bought a dress or shirt or something that Santana had wanted.

_Not my problem, anyway_, she thought as she continued to walk down in the middle of the hallway of the school.

"Oh my gosh, I can totally tell Puck's going to ask me by the way he asked to cheat off of my English test yesterday," Santana proclaimed excitedly, oblivious to the fact Puck had been drooling over Lauren Zizes for practically a month now.

Brittany blinked twice.

But Quinn barely paid attention to them. She was watching the others- jocks, drama geeks, nerds, whoever- shy away from her as she passed. The same people she had to elbow her way through, that had totally ignored her when she was pregnant.

_Yes. _She thought victoriously, stating a fact that she had only hoped for, assumed, for the past few weeks. She was on top again.

And, not to mention, because she had super-cute Finn as her boyfriend, she was a shoo-in for prom queen .

She paused her train of thought, before she got to confident in herself and jinxed it, even though people had been telling her all week they would vote for her and Finn. She winked saucily at a group of football players who were obviously checking her out.

Santana, on the other hand, was obviously trying to convince Quinn nothing was wrong between her and Brittany, since she was talking to both Brittany and Quinn.

"I found this super-cute dress that would look _great_ on me for the dance. It's strapless and _poofs _down to my thighs, and it's really low-cut, so it shows my cleavage." Santana put her hands on her breasts and moved them up and down, along with her eyebrows. Quinn rolled her eyes, but a hint of a smile was on her face.

Typical Santana. Her goal was probably to 'get it on' with another one of her 'fling' guys after prom.

Actually, that seemed to be her goal _every _day.

The trio turned the corner to get to Quinn's locker, their put-on-make-up/hang out/gossip place every morning, Quinn spotted Finn throwing his head back, laughing at (probably) what one of his football buddies had said.

Finn. Star quarterback. Glee Club co-captain.

Her reason for getting on top again.

Quinn and Finn. Finn and Quinn. When they had started dating, Quinn had said it a thousand times to herself in the mirror. She had decided it sounded a bit Dr. Seussy, but it worked. Now, looking at Finn, after cheating on him, getting pregnant, dating Sam, and cheating on Sam to get back with Finn, she decided the same thing. It worked.

The formula for prom queen and king, they were. Finn+Quinn.

When she caught his eye, she winked and smiled at him for good measure. He was _really_ adorable.

It wasn't as if she was just using him for popularity and prom, though. He was totally cute and clueless and he made her feel all fluttery inside. At least, she thought the flutteriness was because she loved him and not anticipation of being prom queen…

And then there's Rachel. When Quinn was absorbed in thinking about Finn, she had marched right up to him, pushing back the football players laughing at her with no embarrassment or shame and tapped Finn on the arm multiple times, _insistently_. Quinn fumed. She was probably forcing him to come sing with her, but still, Finn Hudson was _hers._ Quinn Fabray's.

That annoying little bitch. And Finn actually _liked_ her! Had dated her! And judging by the look on his face, still had a few feelings for her…

Rachel Berry was in the way of her crown. She had to go.


End file.
